


Double Date

by sophomorestump



Series: Band S/A [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Double Dating, Engagement, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, I suck at tags, M/M, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophomorestump/pseuds/sophomorestump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is unsure about double dating with Brendon and Ryan. After all, he's never met the guys and he's already nervous enough around Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> the publication date is roughly when I wrote this

Patrick is unsure about double dating with Brendon and Ryan. After all, he's never met the guys and he's already nervous enough around Pete.

"Pete, I don't know..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"But what if th-"

"Pat, they're just like you. I mean, you're like, the most likable person out there, and I'm the least. So if they like me, they  _have_ to like you."

Patrick grimaced, brushing off Pete's attempt at persuasion. "Don't call me that."

Pete ignored him, continued, "They're so much like us. As people and as a couple. Only they've been together for longer."

Patrick sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine, fine. But if it doesn't go well, you owe me. Seriously."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I swear."

~~~

Patrick reluctantly got out of Pete's car and looked up at the casual bar-and-grill restaurant. "Do you think they're already here?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Patrick exhaled sharply. He really liked Pete, he trusted Pete, but he was kinda nervous to go on his first date with him with two other guys he didn't even know. But Pete insisted it would "ease the tension." Maybe he was right.

Ha. Sure.

Pete could see how nervous Patrick was and grabbed his hand, to which Patrick responded by pulling quickly away. "It'll be perfectly fine, Patrick," Pete assured him. "You just have to stop worrying so much. You're not normally this shy."

Patrick shook his head slightly but nonetheless followed his date inside.

"Pete, Patrick, over here!" a man with black hair falling over his large forehead yelled. Another was sitting across from him, wearing some really strange clothes. Patrick guessed they were Brendon and Ryan.

Pete smiled and waved before turning to Patrick. "That's them. Brendon is the one who just called us over. Now, I'm gonna remind you one more time: they're not judging you."

Patrick didn't believe it, but tried to smile anyway. Pete led him to the booth and took a seat beside Brendon, leaving Patrick to sit next to Ryan.

"Brendon, Ryan, good to see you guys! This is Patrick. Patrick, meet Brendon and Ryan," Pete introduced. Patrick could feel a blush starting to rise to his cheeks. Great, already he was embarrassing himself.

"Hi, Patrick!" Brendon said excitedly.

"Hey," said Ryan, more nonchalant than his boyfriend. "You look nervous."

"Well, I, um..." Patrick couldn't find the words.

"I think I understand," Ryan told him. "It's alright. We're pretty friendly guys, pretty nice, I think."

Patrick nodded a little, not making eye contact. "Good to hear."

"So, Patrick, first date together?" Brendon practically squealed.

"Um. Yeah."

"Aw, Ryan, remember our first date?"

Ryan grinned. "Of course, baby. Picnic in the park. The best day of my life." Cheesy maybe, but Patrick found something about it cute.

Just then a waitress swung by, and they all placed their orders. Patrick, luckily, managed to tell her what he wanted comprehensibly.

"How'd you and Pete meet?" questioned Ryan.

"Long time friends," explained Patrick, mumbling. He made a note in his head to try and speak clearer.

Pete reached across the table and grabbed Patrick's hand. "They don't bite, y'know."

Patrick slowly pulled his hands to his side. "I know, I know, the whole atmosphere just makes me nervous, y'know?" After all, he didn't wanna mess up this date, especially in front of two other guys he was only just meeting.

"Patrick," said Brendon slowly. "It's okay. From what Pete's told us, you're a super cool dude. I don't think you're gonna destroy your reputation here."

Patrick took a deep breath and sighed, "You're probably right."

"I know I am."

Ryan lightly kicked Brendon's shin under the table.

"The point is," Ryan continued for Brendon, "we think you and Pete are gonna make a great couple and you've already made a good impression on us."

"Thanks, guys," replied Patrick, pushing his glasses up his nose, a nervous habit he had.

Pete kicked at Patrick's foot, causing Patrick to look down. Pete held out his hand under the table. That time, Patrick took it.

"You okay, babe?" whispered Pete.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah." He actually felt like he meant it.

"Let's change the subject," offered Brendon.

"Since you've been questioning us," Pete said, "why don't you answer the same questions you've asked so far?"

"Well, we've been together for, uh, how long, five years now? Wow, long time," laughed Ryan.

"Ooh, ooh, I get to tell 'em how we met," Brendon cheered. He was quite excitable, Patrick could tell. "Okay, so, a little less than a year before we got together, we both went to this party, we were both super tired and we ended up falling asleep at the guy's house. After everyone else left, he woke us up. Neither of us could drive so we both had to walk. We discovered our houses were in the same direction, and since it was like three in the morning it was scary to walk alone. So we walked together. And that's how it all started."

"Five years. Wow," breathed Patrick.

"Any plans on marriage?" Pete inquired. Patrick nearly scolded him for asking something so personal, but bit his tongue.

"Not yet," Ryan told him.

Brendon looked up and into Ryan's eyes for just a moment before his gaze darted to the table. "I wouldn't say that yet."

Ryan looked puzzled. "What do you mean? We haven't talked about it."

Brendon gathered all of his courage and stared deep into his boyfriend's dark brown eyes. "Ryan, I want to marry you." Ryan didn't reply, just looked shocked. "I'm sorry, that probably sounded bossy. But please, please, Ry, if you want to I really, really do. I want to be with you forever, baby. I know we just moved in together last week so I hope I'm not going too fast, but these five years have been the best ever, so please, please, please say yes."

Ryan rubbed his eye where tears seemed to be forming. "Yes. Bren, yes, of course, yes." A wide smile spread across Brendon's face.

"Maybe that'll be us someday," mumbled Pete. Patrick couldn't help but grin, as he had been thinking the same thing.

"Aw, congratulations, guys," Patrick said.

"Thank you," replied Ryan. Telling someone you want to marry them in a casual restaurant with two other guys might not be as romantic as asking someone to marry you while strolling on a beach under the sunset, but he didn't care. He just wanted his Brendon.

~~~

As the night went on, Patrick felt more comfortable. Good for Pete, as it helped him relax too.

The four walked out in pairs, Pete and Patrick behind Brendon and Ryan, both couples holding hands.

"Nice to see you!" Brendon called as he and Ryan approached their car.

"Hope we can meet up again," added Ryan.

Pete and Patrick waved, and then stopped. It was dark out, but countless of stars illuminated the sky. It was a rare sight in a place with so many lights, and it felt like a sign of sorts. The sidewalk they stood on was old and disgusting, but it didn't affect either of them. 

"I told you it would be okay," Pete said.

"I know, I know," giggled Patrick. "It was fun. We should do it again some time."

There was a rather awkward silence, neither of them moving into the parking lot nor saying a word.

But then Pete said, "Can I, uh, kiss you?"

Patrick seemed slightly hesitant for a second, but smiled in agreement. Pete cupped Patrick's cheek and pressed his lips to Patrick's. It felt nice. He could probably stand there all night, as extremely cliche as it sounded. Eventually, though, Patrick pulled back, his cheeks red. He didn't speak, instead taking Pete's hand and leading him to his car.

Certainly they would be double dating again soon.


End file.
